I'm Re-zet-ting This
I'm Re-zet-ting This is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Zet is seen speeding through the street in his police car, hearing that Brass has recently robbed a bank on the radio. Meanwhile, Brass is seen running into a alley carrying immense bags of money, jumping into a trash can attempting to escape the police. Simultaneously, Zet nearly runs over Sharpy, with the side of the car scraping him, with makes him spin like a tornado, shredding a nearby Leif. Meanwhile, Fuzzy is seen walking around a ladder being sat on by Sketchy, who is painting a building. Due to Zet’s reckless driving, he crashes into the ladder, splattering the blue paint all over Fuzzy, while Sketchy splatters onto the ground. Zet ends up crashing his police car, forcing him to get out of it. He notices a blue Fuzzy, who he thinks is Brass. He pulls out his baton and runs towards him, painfully whacking him in the face. Savaughn happens to be nearby the scene in his police car. The paint on Fuzzy starts dripping off, for Savaughn to drive by and notice Zet’s brutality. He quickly pounces on the latter, with the screen suddenly going black. Later, Zet is tossed into a prison cell. He attempts to break out of it by ramming into the bars, failing to do so. He notices The Zebra inside the cell along with him, and creepily smiles with an idea to redeem himself. He finds a glass shard on the floor and stabs The Zebra with it, using the ball and chain to smash open the bars and escape. In the middle of the night, Mag is seen with a wad of gold, oblivious that Zet is right behind him. He quickly grabs him and snaps his neck, later twisting it hard enough to rip the head off his body. Meanwhile, Savaughn hears about Zet escaping prison, and hops in his police car to go find him. He reaches his destination, curious where he’s gone, when Mag’s head is thrown at him by a disturbing looking Zet, freaking him out. He runs through an alley to try to hide from Zet, only to trip on Poachy’s skinned body, terrifying him even more. He starts running as far away from Zet as possible, unable to deal with him. He accidentally bumps into a scene of Jerky bullying Bon, grabbing his skull from the body, with the body attempting to take it back. This, of course, gets Savaughn to flip out. He takes Bon’s skull from Jerky and bashes it into his own, cracking his head open. Zet, who notices this, thinks Savaughn himself is a criminal, and runs after him to try to kill him. Bon’s skull rolls by, confused with all the racket going on. A no longer flipped out Savaughn hides in an abandoned building from Zet, failing to keep his hiding place hidden. Zet corners the wolf and laughs maniacally, right before being ran over by a police car, which is being driven by Rookie, oblivious he’s just ran over the criminal he’s looking for. Meanwhile, Brass walks out of his trash can with the money, thinking he’s safe, only to be ran over by the police car. He ends up surviving, until the bag falls right on top of him, crushing him. Deaths *Leif is shredded by Sharpy’s quills. *Sketchy splatters onto the ground after falling off a ladder. *The Zebra is stabbed with a glass shard by Zet. *Mag’s neck is snapped, later being decapitated by Zet. *Poachy is skinned by Zet. (off-screen) *Jerky presumably dies of blood loss after cracking his head open. *Zet is ran over by Rookie’s police car. *Brass is crushed by a bag of money. Trivia *This episode had a sneak peek back in June, three months before Specy Spooktacular VI. *The title of the episode is a pun to “I’m regretting this”. Gallery Rezettingthis.png|Title card. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Halloween